Chance of a Lifetime
by Dana1
Summary: Ambrose is the king of the WWE. This is my version of how MITB and RAW came to be.
1. Change of Plans

Title: Chance of a Lifetime

Author: Dana

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Ambrose is the king of the WWE. This is my version of how MITB and RAW came to be.

Author's note: Reigns was guilty it's a fact. If you don't like people being mad at Reigns, you need a dose of reality.

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic.

Dean Ambrose and Renee Young entered the T-Mobile Arena for Money in the Bank 2016. They had signed a few autographs for the eager fans that had arrived early hoping to catch the wrestlers as they entered the arena. Since Renee had to be there extra early for the pre-show, the crowd was small.

"Dean," a voice greeted as they walked through backstage of the arena. They turned around and found Vince McMahon standing there. "I'm glad you're early. I want to talk to you about tonight. Come into my office." He said before walking away.

"I need to get ready for the panel Renee said, "good luck," she said and walked away.

Dean walked into Vince's office and found Hunter Hearst Helmsley in the office as well. "What did I do?" Dean asked.

"A lot," Hunter said handing him a sheet of paper. On it was the attendance records for the past couple of months. They looked good to him. He didn't understand the problem.

"I don't get it," Dean said handing him the paper back. "The numbers look good."

"These are the figures for the shows you headlined," Hunter said, "Dean these numbers are great. We want to reward you for all you have done since being brought up to the main roster. You have given every show 110%. Never had any injuries and worked with anyone we asked you to. Since the Shield broke up, you've been one of our most popular stars."

About time they realized that, Dean thought to himself.

"What Hunter is trying to say," Vince interjected, "you are winning tonight."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. He was getting the briefcase after all? It seemed like the writers kept changing their minds regarding who was winning. Last he heard it was going to be Chris Jericho.

"We'll have the ladder match then Rusev vs Titus, so that you can rest. You'll cash in right after Seth wins the title." Hunter said.

Dean was stunned. They didn't just mean he was winning the briefcase. He was winning the WWE World Heavyweight Title? The one they had him come so close to winning but he'd lose the match due to some reason. "I'm going to be champion?"

"I think you are overdue for a title run," Hunter said giving Vince a look. "Your schedule is going to change. You'll have to at times wrestle on both tours, but we think you can handle it."

"Yeah," Dean said coming back to reality. "It'll be like Indy wrestlers again."

"Just think," Vince said, "all three members of the Shield will be champion in one night."

"Roman's okay with this," Dean asked automatically thinking of his best friend and traveling partner since they were called up to the main roster.

Vince and Hunter exchanged uneasy looks. "It wasn't his decision," Vince said, "but he understands it's best for business."

"Look Dean," Hunter said, "Roman has some things he needs to take care of. Fans don't want him as champ but they want you. Just imagine the pop you'll get tonight. They know you live in Vegas. They'll want you to win. You'll be even more popular than you were before if that's even possible."

Dean grinned. "Thanks for the opportunity. I better get ready for tonight." He said leaving the office to find Roman.


	2. For the Fans

Notes: This fic will combine two other stories that I started but never finished/posted: No Sleep till Battleground and Lonely at the Top. A lot of it will be the friendships between Dean, Roman, and Seth. I'm excited to be writing this. I don't know about the rest of you, but I love the direction WWE is going in. Ambrose is protected and I think we are going to see a long and very deserved title reign with him. I was at UFC 200 at T-Mobile Arena in July so this is how I imagine the entrances would have been backstage.

Dean walked towards the locker rooms. He was sure Roman wasn't there yet, but he wanted to tape up. One of the bonuses of wrestling in jeans was it didn't take him long to get ready. He still believed he had the best gear in WWE.

When he opened the door to the locker room, he was surprised to see Roman already there dressed for the show. He was sitting on a bench with his head bowed and the WWE title next to him.

"Hey Roman," Dean greeted. "I didn't know you were in the building already."

"Yeah," Roman said with a sigh. "I had to have a meeting with Vince and Hunter."

"Oh," Dean said his excitement suddenly dampening. "Yeah I just finished meeting with them too. I'm shocked that they are giving me the title and the briefcase tonight. I thought for sure that you'd be holding the title until at least Summerslam."

Roman shrugged. "Things change. I'm glad that they are giving you a title run. You deserve it more than anyone."

There was something in the older man's voice that seemed off to Dean. He didn't know what it was. "I'm sure there'll be a Shield triple threat now."

"Just what the fans have been asking for," Roman agreed. "Look I gotta call Galina. I'll talk to you later." Roman said before standing up and leaving the locker room.

Dean watched him leave. He grabbed the roll of tape out of his bag and started to get ready.

DDD

Dean walked through the curtains with the briefcase still clutched to his chest. There was nothing more exhilarating than unhooking the briefcase and hearing the fans cheer.

"Here," one of the agents, Fit Finley, said before handing him a Gatoraid. "Hunter said to go to the training room for ice to cool off. You've got less than an hour before the cash in."

Dean unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. He would have preferred a beer but knew this was better for recovery. He headed to the trainer's room.

"Here," Dr. Sampson said handing him an ice pack. "Any injuries I need to check out?"

"Nope," Dean said, "I feel like a million bucks," Dean said as he put the ice pack on the back of his neck. He set the briefcase down next to him.

"I bet," Sampson said with a chuckle.

Dean stayed there until the title match started before heading for the Gorilla Position. He watched the match on the monitor eagerly awaiting the point where his music would play.

"Dean," a voice called.

Dean turned around afraid it was an agent there to tell him that they changed their mind about the cash in. he found a security guard behind him.

"I was told I was supposed to shadow you when you went out to the ring."

Dean did a mental face palm. He had forgotten he was going to hit Seth from behind with the briefcase. Of course he'd have to go through the crowd to do so.

He followed the guard but not to an upper level. They were standing near an entrance to go out to the floor. From here he couldn't see what was going on in the ring. Seth's music hit after he got the pin fall so they got ready to go out. When his music hit, he ran through the pathway and waited until Seth was looking at the entranceway before getting in the ring.

He hit Seth from behind as planned. He rolled out of the ring and let Mike Chioda know he was cashing in right now before getting back in the ring. Chioda waited for Seth to be back on his feet before signaling for the bell. Dean hit Dirty Deeds and covered Seth for the three count.

He still couldn't believe it when Chioda handed him the belt. He started crying as he looked down at the title. He jumped back up and held the title up for everyone to see. The fans were going nuts. This was all for them. It always had been.

He had talked to CM Punk after their match in FCW and CM Punk told him the fans paid to see him not the other way around. Wrestle for them and not yourself.

As he stood on the announce table he heard Michael Cole saying, "here is the champ." It made it even more real for him.

He turned back around and saw Roman was slowly making his way to the back. His heart broke a little that his best friend didn't even congratulate him. Maybe the Samoan thought that if he congratulated him it would be considered breaking kayfabe. They had the Ambrose Asylum 6 days before where Dean played up the idea that he would leave Money in the Bank as champ, he just never thought it would happen.

He headed to the back slapping hands with the fans around ringside. When he got to the back Tom Phillips was waiting for him. he wasn't expecting the sudden promo but Dean knew how to roll with things. He gave a promo thanking all of the fans for their support and dedicating the title to them.

When he made it all the way to the back he found Renee standing there waiting for him. they hugged tightly and she said, "I knew it would happen."

"Let me get changed and then the champ is going to celebrate," Dean said jovially. A few of the wrestlers that were backstage laughed.

As he headed to the locker room he found Roman was already gone. Dean shrugged it off. The joke about loser buys the beers was for TV anyway. He'd see Roman later he was sure.

DDD

Notes: That last paragraph will really echo in the last part of this fic (we've got a few chapters before that) where the whole Lonely at the Top comes into play. The fallout of the drug test fail will be next chapter.


End file.
